A new Ally
by ZeldaStoutmaid
Summary: A new face arrives to the aid of the Avatar but will her efforts be in vain or will her actions cause more harm then good?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character/place name/ anything related directly/indirectly to Avatar the legend of Korra. However the original character in the story is of my own making purposely for this fan fiction, please enjoy, reviews are welcomed.**

Lurking in the now permanent darkness of Republic City were a pair of watchful eyes, witnessing a group of people dressed head to foot in dark green and eyes glowing behind large goggles that gave them a spectral appearance. The eyes turned to the ground below their owner but closed, deciding against using her natural abilities. True people would call it an act of cowardice but a coward with a secret weapon was better then a hero with none. In her mind anyway.

The girl hidden in the shadows retreated further into them and began to sprint towards the other end of the stinking alley, though the whole city seemed to stink right now, sewers had been burst open from the many explosions, sending clouds of ash and debris through the air creating the smog that darkened the city streets.

The smog was particularly thick on this side and the girl could barely see a thing, even raising her hands out she could barely make out her fingers. Those same glowing green eyes appeared from the smog though they seemed to ignore her, she'd luckily had a similar dress to those that stalked the benders that remained in Republic city, good. She wanted to avoid a fight if she had to, all though behind her now stood the Avatar herself and her small team. Great now she had little choice.

Pulling her cloth mask up higher over her face the girl turned and faced the Avatar much as the chi blockers were doing, no one moved not until the Avatar's Polar bear – dog began to snarl ferociously and leap towards them. Ducking under the beast the girl picked up one of the chi blocker's throwing chains and let it fly towards the Avatar. Naturally the water tribe girl avoided it and went straight for her, flames lit up her fists which the other avoided with ease, not making any special effort to attack back, just avoid and make it look like she was attempting to restrain the Avatar. Catching on Korra let her guard drop, a bad move on her part as the other landed a right hook to her jaw. Korra dropped like a sack of bricks and the other girl pushed her to the side to keep her out of the chi blocker's line of sight. The others were busy fighting off the chi blockers.

Deciding her next move the girl ran between them and began propelling herself to all sides, not only confusing both sides but landing direct hits to the back of their necks, all dropping like flies. Search lights began scanning the street so the girl did the only thing she could to hide the Avatar and her friends and that was to push them underground into tunnels that went much much deeper then the sewers that the equalist's used, very few, if any knew of these tunnels. Save for her and her grandfather who had taught her everything she knew.

Sirens could now be heard so she high tailed it out of the area as fast as she could, making her way to the old pro-bending stadium where she hid out while the attack began. There is where she made her base and planned her moves and honed in her skills while Amon and his so called equalist's ran amok in the city.

She peeled her mask down from her face and used the water barrel to clean the grime off her skin and looked around at the gym. Time to practice some more before calling it a night she thought. She just hoped the Avatar found her way through the tunnels all right. She'd been keeping an eye on the news and made certain preparations so she could assist Republic city's last hope. But for her plan to work she needed to remain an enigma from the rest of the world, that way if she got caught there would be no risk to anyone else. Inhaling deeply and closing her eyes for a moment she made sure to seal up all the entrances with walls of rock before turning her attention to the training dummies in the centre of the room and began her vigorous and punishing training, just as she'd always done, day after day since first hearing about Amon.

* * *

Weather it was still night or morning Korra couldn't tell, she felt arms holding her at her shoulders and her knees and it didn't take long to figure out who those arms belonged to. Mako's voice spoke quietly when she moved to get up. "Glad you're awake Korra. We all woke up down here, but there doesn't seem to be a way out so we're heading wherever the tunnel takes us..." He paused for a moment as if afraid of what he wanted to say and asked even quieter then before. "Are you all right?"

Korra nodded and slipped out of his arms, summoning a small flame into her hands so they could see each other and the walls of the tunnel. They were incredibly smooth, as it worn away by earth benders.

"Where are we?"

Asami stepped forward and looked at the tunnels and then to Korra, her expression somewhat pensive. "I think these are tunnels that were here long before the city was built. Whoever put us down here is either trying to confuse us or keep us safe..did you see how that person moved? She was just like one of them but..she attacked both of us."

Korra looked down trying to process what happened, though drew a blank, she'd never seen anyone else move like that girl did. Looking back down the tunnel she could hear air whistling passed them, but it was a long way off right now.

Bolin stepped up to the rest of them holding Naga's saddle and smiled. "So should we keep following this or are we going to sit here? I'm hungry so I vote we keep going that way." He pointed down the tunnel trying to put on his biggest smile, making both Mako and Korra smile back, Asami however was still keeping herself reserved, she was still hurting after her argument with Mako.

The team turned and continued walking through the tunnels with Korra and Mako leading the way with the fire in their hands, not that it helped all that much, the tunnel looked pretty much the same save for the odd arrow carved into the wall, or in some cases pushed out.

The silence was growing more and more awkward and unbearable but before anyone said anything blinding white light shone through an upward curve in the tunnel, after a moment they looked up seeing snow blowing wildly around the opening, rushing up steps that Bolin pushed out from the floor they came up to a sight that Korra found familiar. She didn't like the look of it but it seemed it was the only safe place at the moment.

Tarlock's house in the mountains, where he had kidnapped Korra before, trapping her inside a thick metal box. She'd wished desperately to be a metal bender then but all she could do was meditate while she waited. Shaking the memories from her mind she stepped inside and looked around, keeping her guard up in case someone had set a trap. Seeing none there she lowered her arms and the others walked inside, except Naga who was a little too big to get through the door.

Bolin immediately began rummaging through the cupboards finding cans and packets of food enough to last them a good long while. "Hey guys! Check this out Water tribe noodles! And and and rice, and look!" He ripped the fridge open and practically danced around with excitement, someone had stocked up this place as if they knew there would be people here. The group smiled and Korra elected herself to do the cooking for everyone, though she wasn't the best most of the stuff just needed heating up. Though her eyes kept roaming to the window over to Republic city, watching the airships continue to attack the people living there.

* * *

Meanwhile on the boarders north of Republic city, behind the mountains General Iroh was leading his men forward in tanks, similar in design to the original fire nation tanks used in the hundred year war, however they were no longer used to bring the world to it's knees now they served to protect the new world Avatar Aang and Fire lord Zuko had built together.

Iroh inquired to his second in command about how long it would take them to reach the city, he informed him it would be by the next morning, however one of the drivers turned from the viewing scope and saluted before informing Iroh that a a lot of smoke was rising from the city itself behind the mountains, but there was a small light visible that was closer then the city.

"that must be where the Avatar is waiting. Captain, change our course head for the light, but be on your guard, it may be a trap or an outpost."

"Sir!"


	2. Chapter 2

The day had been long so everyone retired early, Bolin and Korra built a small extension to the side of the house so Naga could sleep comfortably, and out of the snow. Though the polar bear – dog was used to the cold she did prefer to bee indoors near her master.

Korra was awake well into the early hours desperately thinking about the strange girl who she had suspected helped them in the fight against the chi blockers. But thinking so hard was taking it's toll so she promptly fell asleep after she gave up. Asami was sleeping upstairs in the only bedroom and Mako and Bolin had found sheets and pillows to sleep on the floor in front of the fire place. Korra was left with the couch, it was comfy enough and the pillows were soft.

It felt like she was only asleep for a few minutes when Bolin began shaking her shoulder to wake her, he sounded panicked and there was a dull roar of machines coming from behind the house. "the Mecha tanks! They found us?" She yelled and was up in an instant, everyone else was dressed and rushing outside to fight off what they thought were equalisats, however the shock on their faces when Iroh stood on the top of one of the fire nation tanks made them grin ear to ear.

Korra beamed and ran up to him. "General Iroh! I've heard so much about you how did you get here? Are you here to help us defeat Amon?" She looked back to her team then to the general who was trying to shush her but failing badly. Luckily her questions stopped long enough for him to clear his throat then explain. "Tenzin sent me a wire requesting I come to your aid. I'm glad you're all all right. Let's go inside we'll talk more there." He motioned for his men to use the tanks to circle the house and one man stayed in each one, the rest following the team inside.

Once everyone got acquainted and tables pulled up from the ground in an empty room Iroh sat down, motioning for the team to do the same. "Now tell me, what happened? Tenzin didn't give me much of an explanation and it looked urgent."

The team looked at each other, and they let Korra do the explaining. She told Iroh about her first encounter with Amon, Bolin jumping in once again praising her for saving his life. But he quieted down when Korra shot him a 'don't mention it' look. She continued on about the rallys and Amon's invasion of the stadium, then Tarlock kidnapping her.

Iroh nodded listening intently to her explaining how they got here, this new person they talked about intrigued him and he sat back in thought. They waited for him to say something but that didn't take long.

"This..girl. She attacked both sides am I right?"

They nodded but Mako spoke next. "But she..we think she showed us the tunnels, and from what I saw before were were all knocked out is she did a lot more damage to the chi blockers."

"Hm..." Iroh looked down for a moment then back to the team, rising to his feet. "Well..we don't know this person's motives, so that makes her dangerous, at least for now. I suggest not looking for her just yet as it could hurt our chances of getting to a point where we can attack the equalists and still have a chance at restoring peace." He paced back and forth and held his chin, thinking once more while Korra whispered to the others.

"Do you think she could really be an enemy? I mean she got us here right? And if she didn't then who did? She took out chi blockers and I couldn't see her using any bending."

Bolin leaned over to join the conversation. "Yeah but what if she lured us here and Amon is on his way? I don't wanna think about what he'd do to us if he catches us all here.."

Korra frowned and thought. Amon was after her, she didn't want her friends getting hurt for her sake. But she didn't feel that this person was a threat to them, she was a very skilled fighter sure but, something told her they would need her help.

Iroh's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. "We have a few supplies with us in the tanks but we will need places to sleep, I don't think this house is quite big enough to house all of us, would you kids mind helping my earth benders outside with some temporary accommodation?" Korra and Bolin nodded and went outside, followed slowly by Mako. Asami stayed inside and helped make meals for everyone, seeing as not all of them could help outside.

* * *

As the sun began to set Korra stepped back and leaned over to catch her breath, she'd worked hard with the other earth benders to create domes of stone and raised platforms to act as beds for the troops, the place looked like a small village now. Someone was playing music from inside one of the tanks to make the work less painful, and it worked, Bolin was singing along to one of his favourites while the soldiers clapped and cheered for him. Korra giggled and smiled at him.

"Seems you have another talent Bo." He blushed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, then looked over as Iroh stepped out to them, handing them each a bowl of noodles. "Well done, everything looks great, however as this place grows larger it will attract unwanted attention if we keep it lit up at night, one of my men spotted the house many miles away. After dark lights out, or keep the windows boarded up so we don't get any visitors. Understood?"

They both nodded and Korra set about lighting small fire pits in the domes so the occupants would be warm. She made a cone of thin rock around it so it wouldn't produce much light but still kept the rooms warm. Bolin was impressed and helped her make similar cones in the other domes.

Settling back down for the night Korra became restless and her stubborn attitude was urging her to go find the girl she'd seen in the city. If she was a friend then they could really use her help. After everyone had fallen asleep she crept outside, pulling her parka over her head she crept through the domes and tanks, avoiding the soldiers on guard she made her way back into the tunnels, using her earth bending to propel herself at speed down into the city.

* * *

Finding another exit Korra climbed up and looked around carefully, she recognised this street, it was right behind the pro bending stadium. Carefully she wheeled the garbage boxes away and climbed out, replacing it so no one would find the hole. She crept around to make sure no one would hear her.

Turning the corner she spotted the girl from before leaving the arena and head down the steps. She followed, wondering where she was going, the way she walked it was like there wasn't a war going on, there wasn't chi blockers everywhere and war balloons bombing the streets every few hours.

Korra furrowed her brows and followed the girl, but out of nowhere a chi blocker's chain wrapped around her legs. Spirits! How many times was this going to happen? She threw fire balls at the oncoming equalists and yelled as the ball engulfed them. They didn't stop long but something whipped passed behind them and they fell forwards. Another two leaped over the bodies before whatever hit them could get another chance.

Korra burned the chain off her legs and stood up, throwing fiery punches at the two chi blockers, they were fast, and she was finding it increasingly difficult to keep up. Both punched six times up her sides and her arms rendering them useless, just as before. One struck her in the collar and she felt her head spin with pain and her eyes clouded over as she fell to the floor, the last thing she saw was those eerie green goggles closing in on her before her world went black.

* * *

Korra felt herself regaining consciousness, but instead of freezing cold pavement she felt warm, and comfortable, and a familiar but unpleasant smell of sweat filled her nose. She sat up too fast with a gasp of fright and sent fire at the girl who had been leaning over her. Her fist was held tightly and her cerulean blue eyes were met with dark green ones, the rest of the face was under a darker green mask.

"Calm down Avatar if I wanted to hurt you I would have done so outside and left you there."

Korra blinked and suddenly leaned over the side of the bed to wretch. The other girl grimaced a little but felt pity for the other and laid her back down. "Stay there for a few minutes till your bending comes back. You were out for about half an hour, I'd say they hit pretty hard, they obviously didn't want you waking up till they got you where they wanted you."

Korra looked at the other girl and as her vision focused on her, those eyes began to look familiar.

"Who are you? What the hell did you do to those chi blockers and why are we in here?"

The girl put her hand over Korra's mouth and looked at her sternly.

"Calm down. I'm not your enemy that's all you need to know for now. A friend on the inside if you will, The chi blockers don't know who I am and you don't need to either. Now since you are here you can help me, upstairs are a small group of young benders, they got separated from their parents who I'm afraid have been captured, Some have escaped and will be meeting us to the entrance of the tunnel you came out from. I know it's a stretch but they need somewhere to go, if you can take care of them then the city will have a chance to take their city back."

Korra listened and she felt the familiar warm rush of hope swell in her chest, she nodded and slipped off the makeshift bed of training mats and looked around the room, the gym she'd trained in with Mako and Bolin. "All right. I'll help just tell me what to do." This earned her a smile from the other girl who finally gave Korra her name.

"I'm Mao by the way."

"Korra."


	3. Chapter 3

"WHERE IS Korra?" Mako woke the whole house and several soldiers sleeping outside in the domes, the young fire bender was ripping apart every door in sight just to find the avatar, then his brother came over and grabbed both of his shoulders.

"Bro relax what's going on?"

"BO! Korra..she's gone! She's not on the couch!"

Bolin sobered up, he'd never seen Mako look this livid for a long time, and it frightened him because he never knew what Mako was going to do next.

Mako was breathing so hard it looked like it was causing him pain, Asami watched from the doorway looking at Mako with a crestfallen expression. At this point she knew how he felt and thought it would be best to end it with him as soon as Korra was back. Doing so now would be stupid and she knew it.

Iroh ran inside and looked at Mako. "Please tell me that the Avatar has not gone off by herself."

Bolin let Mako go and twiddled his thumbs while Pabu chirped sadly upon his shoulder. Mako turned to Iroh then ran out passed him only to be grabbed by the shoulder. "Hold your horses Mako. You don't know where she's gone it could be-"

"Dangerous? That is exactly why we need to go after her!"

"Mako listen to me if you run into this without thinking you're setting yourself up for failure. Calm down and think before you do anything rash. Where would she go?"

He blinked looking up at the older general and then looked down. Honestly he wasn't sure where Korra would go. Iroh's face softened and he patted the boy's back. "She'll come back. I'll send some of my men into the city undercover to see if they can find her anywhere. You stay here, your brother and your friend there need you to help them too."

Mako looked at Bolin and then to Asami but the way she avoided looking at him made it feel like he'd swallowed an ice cube. He realized how this must look to her and he felt like a right jerk for doing this to her.

* * *

Korra and Mao were ushering the refugee benders into the tunnels and made them wait till everyone was in before checking the area and following behind them. Korra pulled the garbage box over the hole so they wouldn't be followed and slid into the darkness.

After a few moments the fire benders held flames in their hands to illuminate their passage while Korra showed the earth benders how to surf along the tunnels as she had done before. With everyone working on that two large platforms were made and they began taking off down the tunnel.

Mao stood on the back of one platform while Korra stood on the other, the Avatar smiled to the masked girl but it quickly faded as explosions could be heard above them.

"KEEP GOING! FIRE BENDERS! GIVE US SOME COVER!" Mao shouted and gave the platform a boost before leaping off of it. Korra was about to do the same but Mao shot her a glare. "Get them out safely!"

Korra didn't want to leave her behind but she couldn't let all the other benders get hurt either. She turned and sped up her own platform but turned back to see Mao.

The Avatar's eyes widened as she saw a torrent of glowing green goggles fall through a blasted opening in the ceiling, several began to fight Mao but the rest chased the platforms to reach the benders, and Korra. In an instant the fire benders turned and began throwing everything they had at the chi blockers. Korra included. The water benders that had water with them tried to help by icing up the ground behind them but the water ran short quickly.

Korra urged the Earth benders to propel the platforms faster and selected a few to help her seal off the tunnel but told them to wait, hoping Mao would be able to catch up. To her dismay she could see the equalists turn around and in an instant all of them surrounded Mao, she was no longer visible. The light in the tunnel faded as the earth benders sealed the tunnel shut behind them and the fire benders let their lights go out. Korra stood shocked into silence by what just happened. Even though air rushed passed her, flailing her hair and coat she felt like she'd just felt the earth stop.

Someone called her name which made her turn around and force the platform faster and higher, seeing the end getting closer.

* * *

Mako was beginning to pace furiously in the snow, occasionally sending a stray fireball into the air or into the ground with frustration, the sun was beginning to rise and Korra wasn't back yet, what were the soldiers doing?

Bolin watched his brother and sighed, petting Pabu's head gently, Asami had chosen to stay inside again and helped make breakfast, though she was doing so in icy cold silence. Bolin didn't know who to go comfort so he just stayed out of it all together, he missed Korra just as much as anyone and was worried to the point he refused any food till she came back.

The ground began to shake again and everyone rushed to the tunnel, peering inside when a sudden whoosh of air forced them all back. One platform of people shot up and crashed into the snow, quickly followed by the second. Korra stumbled off the back of the second platform and face first into the snow, exhausted. Mako ran over immediately while Bolin and Iroh went to check on the others who had arrived. Mako was glaring down at Korra who was looking off to the side, not meeting his gaze, she knew what was coming, she'd seen that look before.

"What the hell did you think you were doing Korra!" he reprimanded her, physically shaking. He pulled her to him in a tight hug and squeezed his eyes tight shut. "We could have lost you, you could have gotten hurt or worse! You..You could have had your bending taken away! What were you thinking?"

Korra honestly couldn't think for a moment, what was going on? He was holding her like she was dying or something. "Mako..I."

He sighed and relaxed somewhat. Then pulled back to look at her again. "what happened?"

"I found her..the girl. Her name is Mao."

"Really? And you didn't think she'd hurt you?"

"She's on our side Mako." she snapped back at him making him flinch.

"Well where is she?"

Korra looked away and down at the snow, Mako's face fell too as he realized what happened.

"She got caught didn't she?"

Korra nodded and then buried her face into Mako's jacket. He sighed and lifted her up and brought her back inside.

Iroh watched them before following but Bolin got in his way.

"No offence Iroh, Sir. But I think Avatar Korra needs to rest before you ask her any questions."

The man considered Bolin for a moment before smiling. "Of course. Come and find me when she wakes up."

Bolin nodded and then Saluted like the soldiers, earning him another smile from the general.

Mako laid Korra on the sofa and pulled the blanket over her, staying by her side while she slept, her hand still held onto his while he watched over her. He couldn't, he wouldn't let this happen again, he couldn't let her go out on her own.

* * *

Mao felt like her body was covered in deep bruises, which she had no doubt it was. She was being dragged across the floor, both her arms being held above her head, it was dark, lit only by dim torches on the walls but the light still hurt her eyes. She could see bars pass her vision and knew where she was heading. She nearly smirked and let out a deep sigh, she hadn't expected to be caught so early in the game.

The girl was tossed unceremoniously into one of the metal cells so she couldn't earth bend her way out. She could metal bend but she didn't, she didn't want to cause any more trouble from now till she got out. Besides she was saving her energy for when it counted. She pulled herself into the poor excuse of a bed and laid on her back, planning her next move.

Somewhere in the background a radio was playing soft jazz but a voice that sent a chill up her spine spoke over it.

"My fellow equalist's it has come to my attention that the Avatar has evaded capture once again. From now on everyone is to be vigilant and should they spot the Avatar in Republic city again you are to alert everyone immediately. She is to be brought to me alive." The radio held static for a second before the music continued from where it left off. It gave Mao some comfort to know that Amon wasn't close to her just yet, she had some time at least.


	4. Chapter 4

Korra awoke around noon, not feeling too refreshed but she had the energy to move. She sat up and saw Mako asleep beside her, sitting on the floor with his head against the arm of the sofa. She couldn't help but smile a little but her head flicked up hearing someone enter the room. Asami looked at her and forced a smile, which Korra could see straight through but didn't say a word.

Asami brought a plate with some toast for her and knelt down, trying not to look at Mako. She whispered to Korra.

"If you have a few minutes..I'd like to talk to you before anyone else comes in to ask you questions."

Korra blinked and she figured that she'd want to talk about Mako, she was naïve but certainly not stupid. "Sure Asami..."

The girl nodded and got up heading back to the back room that connected the living room to the kitchen. Leaving Korra to play with her food a little before deciding she was too hungry to not eat it.

Mako stirred but he seemed out of it as Korra put her boots back on and crept into the other room to talk with Asami, closing the door gently. She looked up at the dark haired girl and waited for what she hoped wasn't a painful tongue lashing from her.

Asami looked at Korra with her arms folded over her chest, regarding her for a moment as if sizing her up. But she dropped her arms to her sides, one hand resting on her hips. "Listen Korra I really liked Mako but it seems his affections are for you..not for me. It pain's me to say this but...if you feel the same way about him I..I need to know. I don't want to see him hurt."

"Asami I do.." Korra stopped herself and began rubbing the back of her head. "You heard huh?"

She got a nod, "Well I..I thought he liked you more and I do like him...a lot.." She looked to the floor for a moment then back to Asami. "Have you told him yet?"

"No..not yet. I'll talk to him later after wakes up and has had something to eat..he's been up all night worried about you you know?"

"No I I had no idea." Korra was starting to feel tremendously guilty and sighed, why did this have to happen now? Why couldn't they work out relationship stuff after the fight with Amon? Asami walked passed her and gave her a more genuine but small smile before leaving.

"Iroh's going to be looking for you, you should probably go answer his questions."

"Yeah I will."

Miss Sato nodded and closed the door behind her leaving Korra to her thoughts for a while.

* * *

Iroh found Korra wandering around outside while everyone was busy making the domes for themselves, it made Korra a little happier knowing that more benders were safe from Amon, if at least for now.

She explained everything to the general and even how guilty she felt for leaving Mao behind but he re-assured her that the girl sounded like she knew what she was doing and she had nothing to feel guilty about. Korra nodded but was not 100% convinced.

The others joined her shortly after, Asami and Mako were being oddly silent to each other so Korra assumed Asami had already spoken to him. She decided it'd be best not to mention anything and mostly spoke to Bolin about what happened, though she didn't enjoy repeating the story again she gave him the short version. After that she had very little to say. She nodded if people said hello or asked how she was. Even when Iroh called them inside to discuss how they were going to face Amon Korra was unnaturally silent. This irked Mako a little and he wondered if there was something she wasn't telling him but she would only look away if he tried to speak to her.

He decided to talk to her later, after all Asami had bluntly ended their relationship and explained precisely why, so he figured it wasn't going to hurt anyone if he confronted Korra.

Bolin surprised everyone at the meeting by suggesting a brilliant idea of using the tunnels under the city, and create distractions along the tunnel to lure the chi blockers into traps, that would leave very few left to deal with and then they could face Amon directly. Even Iroh was impressed by this so he called upon his earth benders to make more tunnels and channels so that there was more space covered.

In a matter of hours the plan had been mapped out and everyone had been given a job to do which would begin immediately. If all went according to plan this would be over by sunset the following day.

The earth benders worked tirelessly through the evening and the night, switching shifts if they got tired. Water benders provided food and water to the workers while the fire benders created light in the work space.

* * *

Mao woke up to her cell doors being opened and her arms were tied with a metal cable, perfect. She grinned as the chi blockers pushed her forwards, taking her through the many corridors of this warren like structure. They came into a large open room where One person stood in the centre with his back to her. She knew who he was immediately without him needing to turn around or even speak.

Amon turned his head very slightly, regarding Mao with what she could only imagine to be a look of annoyance. Especially since she was still smiling.

"I was certainly not expecting this. A dark-horse to aid the Avatar and those benders escape their crumbling city. Tell me young earth bender.." He leaned in close to her, pulling down her mask, his eyes narrowing behind his own. " Where is the Avatar?"

Mao remained calm and focused solely on breathing for a moment, she would not let this monster frighten her at this crucial stage, not now. She smirked at Amon and built up a small amount of saliva in her mouth before launching it at his mask.

Amon reeled back and wiped the spit away before his hand struck her face then brought it close to his again, gripping her jaw with bruising strength. "Defy me again and you will face the consequences. Tell me where the avatar is and you may keep your bend-"

"Fight me!"

The room fell silent for the longest time but Mao would not let up her hardened stare.

"I have no reason to fight someone such as yourself."

"Afraid Amon? You should be I don't need my bending to kick your sorry ass back to where it came from!"

He looked back at her and raised his hand up to her forehead but a sudden twang of metal caught his attention, both chi blockers were bound to the door handle by the very cable used to detain Mao. She stood up to her full height but still only came to Amon's chin.

"Me and you. No bending involved you have my word, if you can beat me then I will gladly tell you where the Avatar is. And you can then take away my bending. You see I have trained day and night, not only in my bending but in countless other forms of combat, You can do nothing to me."

almost without warning Amon lunged forwards at Mao but she guessed something had to make him snap, she didn't know if it was luck or intuition but she nailed it, she found what made him tick. Good then this would all go according to plan, and the two idiots tied to the door would keep anyone coming into the room for a good long while.

Amon made no sounds except when Mao got a lucky shot to his chest or stomach, she purposefully made sure he could keep fighting, she dodged him just as easily as she dodged her. It wouldn't take him long to figure out her plan, but she hoped it would be long enough. The Avatar needed time, she would give it to her if it was the last thing she ever did on this earth.

Both opponents stood opposite each other, holding themselves against the wall and staring each other down. Amon was glaring at Mao and sweat was dripping from under his mask, though Mao wasn't doing much better, under her padded clothing she could feel her soaked skin sticking to the cloth and it was not at all pleasant.

Amon stood first, he knew blocking her arms and legs would do no good under her carefully chosen attire, but her face and neck were now easy targets, she'd ripped her own mask off for the need to breath. He would have done the same in her position but he did not like outsiders seeing his face, if anyone at all.

Slowly he made his way towards the girl who looked like she would collapse at any given moment, his hands pulled her towards him and he glared down at her. "No more games. You've lost, just admit defeat and tell me where the Avatar is."

To his annoyance she mearly laughed at him and it distracted him long enough for her to throw her head forward, cracking the red circle on the forehead of his mask. He stumbled back with a low growl of displeasure and his hand was around her throat in a moment, the other reaching for her own forehead but his lieutenant burst through the door.

"Amon! Sir we have trouble, benders are coming out of everywhere, pouring into the streets and they have re-enforcements. Fire nation tanks and coming into the city."

Amon looked at him for a while and let Mao go. She smirked while her head was down, her plan worked.

"What of the airships?"

"Shot down sir."

"Get everyone to the surface immediately and bring this earth bender with you."

"Sir!" He bowed and tied Mao's hands behind her back, surprised at her lack of retaliation.


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologise that this chapter came out a little late but I've had a few problems with writers block and having the internet cut off. I hope you enjoy these last few chapters, I may also be doing a sequel. **

Korra had enough of waiting and immediately went to get Naga. Mako, Bolin,and Asami were already there waiting and looked right at her. Surprised she looked between them and then barked. "Don't try and stop me! I-"

"We're not going to." Asami stepped forward and offered her arm. "We're going with you, we stick together right?"

Korra smiled and placed her arm against Asami's. "Right, let's go."

Asami took a satocycle while Korra and the boys sat on Naga's back.

* * *

Meanwhile in the centre of republic city, Amon stood in front of the city hall and was seeing to the benders who had been lined up to be 'cleansed' of their impurity. Mao was kept behind him, she had yet to be seen to but was kept under a watchful eye by the lieutenant and other chi blockers.

She glared at Amon's back as he moved through the benders one by one, taking very little time to remove their bending.

The sound of crashes and yells caught more then just Mao's attention and her expression lightened when she saw the large white polar bear dog and the satocycle leap over a group of the chi blockers and right in front of Amon.

Korra leapt off the dog and began marching towards them.

"Amon let Mao go right now!"

"Or what? Avatar? You are in no position to bargain for this girl...Unless you plan to hand yourself over?" A few chi blockers chuckled and held Mao back as she tried to stand.

Korra looked at her and then sent a massive bolt of flames towards them, the chi blockers fled but Amon remained where he was, unscathed. "If you continue to fight Avatar your friend will loose more then her bending."

Mako and Bolin fought their way to Korra while Asami kept watch at their backs.

Korra ground her teeth and glared at Amon, she looked at Mao who was shaking her head furiously for her not to give in.

Korra nodded to her then looked at Amon. "I would never hand myself over to you when so many other people need me."

"Such a pity." Amon turned and Mao was pulled to her feet and brought towards him, however the smirk on her face made Korra smile. Just as Amon raised his hand to take away her bending her foot shot up and brought the concrete slab up with her. It struck his hand away and while he was distracted she threw herself forward and head-butted him in the gut, knocking him back.

This sparked the equalists into attack and team Avatar began throwing everything they had to keep them at bay. Amon caught Mao before she could run to Korra but his hand never touched her, she just froze mid step and walked back, no one seemed to notice till his thumb was placed right over her third eye, she let out a chilling scream and dropped to the floor like a lifeless rag doll.

Korra and the others stopped and stared at what just happened and the equalists took advantage of it, swarming in around them and keeping them occupied. "Last chance Avatar, stand down and I will let her live, along with the benders you see behind me. Don't you want them to be released?"

Korra yelled and ran at him with her fists flaming, she almost got to him when her muscles all suddenly seized up, it felt like thousands of needles and hooks were trying to pull her skin off.

The others tried to get close but the chi blockers wouldn't let them get anywhere near Amon.

Korra was pulled up close to that horrid mask of his and tried everything to release herself from his hold. "Say goodbye to your friend Avatar."

"Amon you monster! Let her go!"

He chuckled darkly and started squeezing her tighter, the sound of engines overhead made him look up, Korra tried but only just caught the wing of a plane passing over very close. Amon growled and threw Korra away to get out of the way of a falling bomb himself.

Dust started to fly everywhere, dirt and rubble falling around the area.

Everyone was running around wildly to avoid it and fight off anyone who tried to take advantage of the situation. Mako, Asami and Bolin ended up back to back and managed to defend themselves, Korra caught up with them nursing a bruised arm and ribs. "Has anyone seen Mao?" they all shook their heads and the plane turned around again, general Iroh leapt out and landed near them while the plane crashed into the steps.

"General!" They were so glad to see him but he looked pissed. He began marching towards Amon with Korra and the others in tow. They still couldn't see anything through the smoke, dust and flames. Everything was bathed in a horrid orange glow, ashes and dirt flew upwards from the heat and small rocks still fell from the sky every now and then.

* * *

A figure emerged out from the smoke, all black and ghostly at first but as he stepped closer they could see that his arms were shaking from fury. His hood had been blown back and blood dripped from under the half shattered porcelain mask, making him look ten times more terrifying, and his face was completely lacking any old scar tissue.

They moved to charge but his eyes opened horrifyingly wide and his arms were whipped up on front of him, fingers curling into claws. The whole team had the sensation of every muscle cramping at once and painfully so, but he wouldn't let them pass out, oh no. "You have no idea of what you are dealing with, none of you could even dream of standing a chance against me!"

Korra managed to turn her head and glared at him. "Who are you! Besides a sick bastard!"

Amon twisted his wrist making Korra scream in agony as her body was pushed and pulled into awful looking poses.

"My father was Yakone, I am his first son and his superior in every way. Soon all of republic city and the world will be under my thumb, but first I need to deal with you." He growled and just as he began lifting them off the ground his head was knocked forward, the rest of his mask shattering on the floor.

Behind him Mao stood with her fists raised and didn't let him recover before another kick slammed into his back, forcing him to the floor. Amon released his hold on the team and brought Mao high up into the air and pulled all her limbs down while her back arched into an almost impossible arc.

"I did warn you Avatar that I would take your friend's life if you failed to obey me. Now you can watch as she dies right in front of you. This will be your last chance to surrender."

blood dripped to the floor from Mao's mouth and nose but she turned her head to stare at Korra who reeled back as she saw the girl's face soaked with tears of pain and contorted with suffering. Not wanting to look she hung her head. The others and Amon stared at her, then as she began to walk towards him he smirked and began to chuckle, the others shouted and called Korra back but she wouldn't listen.

Mao was trying to say no but blood blocked her throat from making much noise at all, only coughing more up onto the floor several feet below. Asami looked away and Bolin held onto her, not wanting to see either. Mako kept his eyes on Korra, waiting to rush towards her if anything went wrong. She couldn't be giving up, not now.

When she stood right before him he looked down at her, lowering Mao slightly till she was laying on the ground, but still unable to move. "Is this your surrender avatar?"


	6. Chapter 6

Korra looked up, her eyes glowing brightly, she had finally opened herself to the Avatar state, there was no other option. Amon reeled back in surprise and then tried to contain her with blood bending. The team watched wide eyed as the elements began to swarm around their friend, cutting wind orbited her, rocks began to cling to her body like armour and fire engorged her hands and feet.

She walked forward calmly as if nothing could hold her back, Amon turned to run but she was behind him in an instant and her fist drilled into his spine. He shot forward, rolling and skidding along the floor, and before he could even try to get up her flaming fists shot rapid fire towards him.

He managed to scrape himself away and ran towards the docks.

Korra followed, her feet not even touching the floor any more. The team followed using Naga and Asami's satocycle. They had trouble keeping up but kept them both in sight.

The Avatar sealed Amon in a pyramid of rock and her palm shot a cutting vortex of air at his head, scratches appeared on his face but he was otherwise unharmed. She got closer but he managed to free one arm and sent a tidal wave from the ocean towards Korra who breezed through it like it was nothing more then a strong wind.

Panicked he pulled the water back and dragged himself into the sea, disappearing into the blackened waves.

Mako jumped off of Naga and ran towards her as she made to follow Amon, or Noatak as they found out when he admitted who he was. He pulled her arms back, ignoring the fire flickering up his arms from her. "Korra he's gone..we won..you have to calm down!" She stayed still for a long while, the others watched apprehensively as the two remained in place.

The wind began to subside and the flamed died out. The rocks dropped off Korra's body and she fell back into Mako's arms. He held her gently and pulled her up bridal style in his arms.

She looked up at him looking like she had no more energy left to spare, he smiled at her and she smiled a little back. "Mako..where is Mao? We gotta find her.."

"We will, I promise."

* * *

Republic city was looking little worse for ware but the people seemed happy, non benders and benders all helped to patch up the damage caused by Amon and the equalists. Korra, Mako and Bolin were flattening the torn up streets, Bolin and Korra would flatten the stone, then she and Mako would melt the rock so not even a crack was visible. Asami and Iroh were handing out water to the workers who were helping out and her Sato-mobile was playing the radio. The news announcer put out another message asking the city if they saw Mao anywhere to report it immediately. It had been over two weeks now and not a single sign of her.

When the team got back to the city hall they found the spot where she'd been laying void of her body, just a small puddle of blood remained and a bloodied footprint. They first thought that she'd gone to find them, others said she was kidnapped. Councilman Tarlock had also escaped prison somehow, a few people said a spirit appeared near his cell then the next minute he was gone.

Korra sat by the Sato-mobile and Asami handed her a bottle of water,which she drained in moments then looked down.

"Don't worry Korra I'm sure Mao is fine. She was brave and strong, hey she even knocked that lying good for nothing in the head. I'm sure a girl like that can handle herself."

Korra looked up with a half smile. "You really think so?"

Asami smiled and nodded, Mako came over to re-assure her too. Bolin was being fawned over by some of Tahno's old groupies and he was loving the attention. Korra almost laughed watching him show off. She still had yet to give Tahno his bending back, something she found she could do after entering the avatar state.

Once they had their break they got back to work repairing the city under the watchful eye of Tenzin and Lin.

* * *

Epilogue

Somewhere in the middle of the earth kingdom, a large dark grey truck was roaring along the road, sending dust out behind it. The door at the back started slamming open and closed as it was jostled over bumps in the road, the two men in the front wearing identical expressions of disappointment and seething anger. Neither said a word but they both had a goal in mind for the next city they would reach.

The engine began to putter and finally breathed it's last breath in a loud gasp. The men glared at the front of the vehicle and the younger of the two got out to investigate what was wrong.

Clinging to the undercarriage was a female, her face masked and eyes glowing with steel hard determination, hell bent on revenge. The girl dropped from the axles and silently made her way into the front of the truck, opening the door to face the man left inside.

**I know this ending chapter is rather short but I have not yet completed a good fanfiction so the more practice I get the better I will be. I hope you all had a good time reading this, feel free to criticise if you think it would help me in future fictions, or just leave reviews and tell me what I did good. I do think this could use a sequel but before I start that I'd like to try my hand at some one shot pairings. Thank you all for reading this far.**


End file.
